


Room For You And I

by VanillaButterDream



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaButterDream/pseuds/VanillaButterDream
Summary: uhhh its been a while since i wrote anything. decided that I'm gonna just write for me !! anyway i just want cute cass moments so that's basically what this fic is gonna be. thanks for reading !! Hopefully more to come soon.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh its been a while since i wrote anything. decided that I'm gonna just write for me !! anyway i just want cute cass moments so that's basically what this fic is gonna be. thanks for reading !! Hopefully more to come soon.

A small shard of sunlight streamed through the dark curtains. Highlighting the dust dancing across the air and onto the old wooden floor. Outside the room, the hushed conversations of Tulip and Jesse. And the soft hum of some french lovesong.

You were laying on the creaky matress, a thick blanket strewn across your waist. Along with Cassidy's pale tattooed arm. His soft breath against your back. He always seemed to curl up as close to you as he possibly could. You'd tease him for being clingy but you both knew you loved it.

This is how you spent your evenings as of late.   
Sweaty in bed with Cass draped over you. He'd fall asleep after, as you made soft conversation.  
The search for God wasn't going so well, unless God was hiding in your bedsheets. 

You knew Tulip and Jesse didn't entirely accept your relationship with Cass. Seeing that you were Jesse's half sister it made things a lot more complicated. John Custer had a fling with your mother when Jesse was about nine. It was only a few years ago you'd finally met, but Jesse still treated you like he was responsible for you. But at least now Tulip knew you well enough to not try and talk you out of it or anything else. Realizing you were just as stubborn as Jesse. Jesse still made offhanded comments. Cass was supposed to be his best friend-excuse-you- mate. 

You knew that your newest announcement wouldn't improve the groups mood much. But you couldn't hold it off much longer. Cass had already started to notice something off with you. How could he not? You spent almost every waking (and sleeping) moment together. You could only use the stomach bug excuse so many times. And who could forget the whole 'Not drinking while we're on our epic scavenger hunt for God' rountine.

It was time you faced the truth: you were pregnant. Your attitude towards the whole thing was conflicting. A part of you that always dreamed of a family was exciting to face this new challenge. The other part worried for the other's reactions. 

You loved Cassidy to death but your faith in his parenting skills had gone down significantly since you met Denis. Cass wasn't exactly known for sticking around for too long. Since you met in Annville it was kind of a given that you'd follow him anywhere. But after this would he want you to? 

And to Tulip and Jesse who have fought endlessly for a family of their own, would this just be a kick in the face? 

Li'l Banjo barked at the door, pulling you out of your thoughts. Cass stirred beside you, letting out a soft sigh. His hand running down your side to rest on your thigh. You shivered at his touch.

"You alright, Darlin?" His voice groggy from sleep, he lifted his head. You turned to look over your shoulder at him, taking him in. There was something about him like this - so gentle and pretty. His hair a mess from sleep, a soft smile on his lips. 

You smiled back at him nodding, "Just a lot on my mind." 

"I know how that goes." He replied, leaning up to press a wet kiss to your cheek. "I might even be able to distract you for a while." 

"That's a very kind offer that I'd like to take you up on."

You were no stranger to what he really was. Or what he could be. You'd had your fairshare of frightening moments at his hands. Stupid drunken arguments formed from jealousy, disagreements that ended with a scrape or broken glass littering the floor. 

But you were also aware of the other side of him. The side that you kept returning to. The side that comforted you, made you laugh when it was the last thing you felt like doing. You loved him for his whole self. His whole infuriating impossible wonderful delightful self.  
You let out a soft hum as you pulled the blanket over you, nuzzling closer to him to feel his radiating warmth. Closing your eyes, you let sleep take you.

You awoke early the next morning, hand reaching out for Cassidy but instead you were met with the cold empty side of the bed. Running a hand through your hair you sat up.

The large window was open, letting a cool breeze drift into the room. You shivered at the feel of it against your bare shoulders. The moon still shining brilliantly in the sky, it really was early. 

Cass stood by the window, lit cigarette in his hand. Even in the dark room you could see him flash you a warm smile. 

"Good morning, love." He said quietly, of course the rest of the household was fast asleep. 

"Morning." You replied, biting your lip in hesitation for what you were going to say next. 

He made his way over to you, plopping onto the bed beside you. You laid back, letting your head rest in his lap. "There's something I should tell you, before anyone else finds out." You could feel him tense up underneath you, but his hands found their way to play with your hair and he gave you a nod. His eyes lit with a dark glint. 

"There's no stepping around this, I'm pregnant."

His hands stilled, eyes not meeting yours as they studied anything else in the room. "...Oh." His brow furrowed, "And uh, what do you plan to do about it?" 

"I'd like to keep it."

"Are you sure, lass? I don't want you to throw away your future for my sake. I think you should have a longer think about this y'know? Take a moment."   
His eyes shifted down to meet yours finally.

"No, I want this. And...and if you'd like stick around you can." You said, trying your best to sound strong but your voice still had a nervous edge to it.

"Oh I..." Cassidy blinked quickly, shooing away tears that threatened to spill. He leaned in, and the two of you shared a slow gentle kiss. He pulled away, patting at your hair. "I think you'd have a hell of a time trying to get rid of me."


	2. Pancakes.

"Where's Cass?" You asked Tulip as she stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes.

"Oh mornin'." Tulip replied, glancing over her shoulder at you. "Cass didn't say where he was headed, said he'd be back this afternoon though."

You nodded, taking a seat at the small dining table.  
"Wanna pancake?" Tulip asked, setting a plate in front of you.  
"No thanks, not hungry."  
"If you're sure. Was that you this morning in the bathroom?"

You weren't really ready to deal with this so early in the morning, but you guessed you didn't have a choice. Damn Cass for leaving you without backup. Who knows, maybe Tulip and Jesse would be happy for you.  
"Hm?" You faked ignorance, frowning at her question in what you hoped looked like confusion. 

"Yakking your guts out?"  
"Oh yeah. A little too much to drink yesterday afternoon."

Tulip squinted at you, pointing the spatula at you accusingly. "You didn't drink yesterday, 'member? You made an excuse about watching out for Cass since he woke up in that morgue. And this mornin' Cass was acting different." She shook her head, "So what's the deal with you unless you're...wait." 

Tulip might as well have had a lightbulb above her head. "You're pregnant...with Cassidy's baby."

You sighed, "There's no use lying to you. Yeah, I am."

Tulip turned her attention back to carefully placing chocolate candies onto a pancake in an intricate pattern. "You and Cass..you guys are great together y'know? You're good for him. I guess I was just waiting for the day you showed up with an umbrella of your own, you know? But a kid of your own. Huh. Funny out life works out."  
She paused, before picking the plate off the counter and setting it on the table.

"I'll let you two tell Jesse." Tulip sent you a wink, before taking a seat at the table.

"Tell me what?" Jesse asked, entering the kitchen.

"It's your turn to choose the movie for movie night. I know Cass gets bored with westerns but he'll have to manage." You grinned.

"Oh." Jesse nodded, but you doubted he was even listening. Lately he was so lost in thought even trying to bait him into talking about John Wayne didn't work. "I might have forgotten about movie night."

"Well you better forget about whatever else you've got planned." Tulip set down a plate for Jesse before taking a seat. She folded her arms across her chest, "Nothin' is gonna get in the way of a much deserved movie night with my three favorite people."

"Welllll, on that note I'm gonna take Banjo for a walk." You made your way into the living room, picking his leash up off the table. Excited, he bounded over to you, tail wagging furiously.  
You clipped on his leash and led him back through the kitchen.

"Hey, Guitar Hero rematch when you get back?" Tulip asked, leaning back in her chair at the table.

"Definitely." You replied, "I'm not going down without many many fights. That'll I'll probably lose but at least I tried."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this might be garbage who knows but at least I'm having fun !! kinda short chapter but I'm planning some longer ones. As always thanks for reading. 😊😊


End file.
